My Idiot Genius
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: [KakaIru] Ah, there you go, now you see I’m still mad at you. No surprise, eh? And I will not let you out of this easily, just you know.


Title: My Idiot Genius   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka   
Rating: K+   
Spoilers: None   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains **shonen ai (love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

**A/N:**   
I wrote this a rather long time ago, right after the first part of 'Names'. I don't know why I didn't post this sooner, it's actually one of my favourite fics, and I really love it to pieces. But anyway, here it is finally.   
**Nayru**

* * *

**My Idiot Genius**   
by nayrukleinefee

Ah, there you come finally. I've been wondering how long it would take you to gain the courage to face me. Yes, that's right, make sure there's nobody around except me, Genma and Raidou. What did you expect at 10:54 p.m. in the mission room on a Friday night? Everybody in their right minds and without having a nightshift here would be outside with their significant other, don't you think?

That's right, no hurry. You don't want to rush things, do you? Although I really thought you would have looked at me until now- Ah, there you go, now you see I'm still mad at you. No surprise, eh? And I will not let you out of this easily, just you know. And that package you're carrying with you and now placing on the table beside me won't help you either, no matter if it's a present to placate me or a weapon to defend yourself with.

Great, now you've reached me. Right, take a little look at Genma and Raidou. You can't know that I didn't tell them what you did, so you still have to fear that they're angry, too. But look at that, they're smiling at you and waving. Wow, now you're relieved. I didn't tell them. You won't be the ass of the village.

Now you look at me steadily. But I don't smile at you, no wonder. But I really wonder how you will try to worm your way through this.

"Ruka", you whisper. Quite a good start.

"Kakashi." I will not make this easy for you. No 'Kashi' today.

"I'm sorry, Ruka."

Oh yes, I bet you are.

"I bet you are", I say and see you flinch. I know you don't care what other people think or say about you, but I also know you care a hell of a lot about what I think about you.

"I'm really sorry, Ruka. Please believe me."

"That's not enough." I believe you. I know you feel terrible right now, like you do every time you do something to make me angry. Or sad, what is much, much worse for you.

"I know it's not enough", you whisper.

I say nothing. I feel terrible, too, Kakashi. I really want to take you in my arms right now, pet your hair, rub your back and tell you that it's okay, that I'm not mad anymore. What you did wasn't that bad, we both know that. It's just that I told you not to do it and you did it nevertheless. That's why I'm mad.

"You won't leave me, will you?", you ask, your voice shaking, and I almost break out in tears.

"No, I won't", I tell you, willing my voice to be steady. Did you really think I would? Because of something like this?

You close your eye and sigh softly in relief. You really were afraid that I would leave you! How can you be so stupid, Kakashi? You're supposed to be a genius! Can't you tell I'm as addicted to you as you are to me? Can't you tell I love you as much as you love me, you idiot?

We stand a moment in silence, you with your visible eye closed and me watching you. Do you know that your eye was the one thing that pulled me towards you? I think you believe it was your mysterious aura that attracted me in the first place, but it wasn't. It was your eye. I was fascinated by the way you could express your feelings by only using that small part of your body. I guess I even fell in love with you because of the way you looked at me – with only your right eye visible but showing so much care and devotion and love for me that I was overwhelmed by it.

I almost smile at the thought.

"Can you forgive me?", you ask me and open your eye to watch me anxiously.

"Maybe." I already forgave you, you idiot, the moment you asked me if I would leave you. I will always forgive you, Kakashi, no matter what you do.

"Please", you whisper, almost not audible.

I'd like to hug you right now but I will have to punish you, for the sake of both of us. I have to make sure you don't do something like that ever again. Something that stupid. Something that makes me mad.

"I will think about it." You will have to sleep in your apartment and not get any loving from me for the next two weeks. At least. Dammit, Kakashi, I love you like mad but I'm still mad at you, too.

"Okay." You smile a tiny little bit. Maybe two weeks are enough.

"Okay", I nod. It will be a damn hard time for me, too. Not having you around but knowing that you're in the village. It's not like those times when you're away on missions and I know I can't be with you. Those times are hard, too, but I have to live with them. This is different because it didn't have to happen and only did because you're such an idiot sometimes.

"I'm really sorry, Ruka. I didn't mean to do it." You are still upset about it. Maybe this time you'll learn your lesson then.

"I told you not to do it." Not only once. And not only twice, we both know that.

"I know. And I really didn't mean to but…" You bite your lower lip under your mask and gnaw on it. I know you do it unintentionally, but that's always something that makes my self-control crumble. Maybe two weeks are a little long after all.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "But?"

"But…" I see you watching my pony-tail swing. I know you love my hair. And I know you're now thinking about loosening my hair-tie and running your fingers through the strands. I love that, too. Two weeks really are too long.

I see you blink and pull yourself together with great effort. "But I couldn't resist", you whisper.

"You never can." You see something you want and can't resist to get it. Most of the time it's me you want, so it's okay, I can live with that. And as long as you never want anybody else, I'm perfectly happy. Maybe one week and a half are enough for punishment.

"But I tried, I really did." You nod eagerly, trying to make me believe you. You don't have to, I know you were trying. "You told me not to touch it, so I put it into the kitchen shelf the moment you left your apartment to get the fish for dinner."

"You put it into the kitchen shelf?", I ask incredulously.

"Yes. I thought if I didn't see it, I wouldn't be tempted." You shrug your shoulders apologetically. "But I kept thinking about it…"

I groan. "I could have told you that."

"I know. I should have known. So I took it out of the shelf again because I thought seeing it would remind me of my promise. But then…"

"Yes?" I should be mad at your lack of self-control, I know I really should.

"Then I saw a crumb on the plate", you murmur.

"A crumb", I parrot.

"Yes. And I thought I could eat it. It didn't belong to the rest anymore, you know. It was just a crumb."

"So you ate the crumb."

"I ate the crumb", you admit. "It was very good."

"I'm glad to hear that." I have to keep myself from laughing out loud. And from tackling you, shoving you up against a wall, yanking your mask down and kissing you senseless. I guess one week is enough to make you regret you made me mad.

"And then I searched for more crumbs."

I bet you did.

"But there weren't any." You really look like that affronted you.

Poor baby.

"So I thought I could…"

"You could…" I'm really curious now, I have to admit.

"I could scratch a little at the underside", you whisper.

"To get more crumbs."

"Yes." You're blushing, I can see the colour creeping over the edge of your mask. Well, I would be blushing, too, if I had to admit being such an idiot. Such a cute, adorable, wonderful idiot. But you will still have to suffer five days and nights without me.

"Did you get any?"

"Yes… But then the whole thing broke… and I had to… dispose of… the evidence…" You close your eye again, preparing yourself against the rage you're expecting from me.

"How could it break when you were only scratching at the bottom of it?", I ask incredulously instead.

"Maybe I scratched too deep?", you whisper. You keep your eye closed, still afraid I could start to yell. Three days without me.

"Kakashi…", I start when a thought hits me. "Did- did you hollow it out?"

"Yes?" I can barely hear you.

"You're an idiot." I really have to use all my self-control now not to laugh. Maybe I can let you sleep on my couch those three nights. You always say that gives you enough reassurance not to be alone. To be loved. When I was mad at you for the first time and you asked me if you could still stay and sleep on my couch to make sure I don't leave you during the night, I broke into tears.

"I know. It's just…" You take a deep breath. "I don't want to use this as an apology for my behaviour, but… you know I can't resist them when you made them."

Oh yes, I know that. And maybe I should have known that something like this would happen, but still… "Kakashi, I had to go shopping at ten o'clock in the evening and stay in the kitchen until past midnight to make a new one because you couldn't restrain yourself."

"You made a new one?" You look at me with your eye wide open. "But I made a new one."

I'm speechless for a moment. "You- you did?", I stammer finally. "I- I didn't know you could do that."

"I watched you once while you did it. With my…" You point at your hidden Sharingan eye.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to learn how to do it so I could make one for you some day."

I stare at you. Then I think that maybe two nights on the couch are more than enough.

"But I got distracted… I think I missed the part where you set the timer…"

"Why did you get distracted?"

"You bent down to the oven and said you would have plenty of time for cuddling with me then."

"I…" One night. One night on the couch definitely is more than enough time for you to think about what you did. If I only could remember what that was…

"That's why I think that this one isn't quite right." You point at the package you have been carrying earlier.

"You mean it's burned?"

"More the other way."

I smile at you and see your face lighten up because of that. "Show it to me", I demand.

You reach out for the package and open it carefully. "It's all sagged."

I look into the package. You're right, you've taken it out of the oven too early. The batter isn't done and therefore the middle of it has sunk in. And you heated the chocolate for the icing too much, thus it has white stains all over.

To me, it's the best cake I've ever seen.

"You even wrote on it with white chocolate", I whisper hoarsely and take a closer look at the writing. 'Happy B-Day, Genma', it says, and there are two little drawings under it, a dolphin and something that could be a scarecrow. Both look like a five-year-old could have done better.

I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"I'm sorry it's so bad", you whisper. "I swear I did my best."

"I know." I straighten up and lay my arms around your neck. "It's perfect."

"No, it's not. Yours are much better and-" I give you a kiss through your mask to silence you and you don't seem to object.

"It's perfect, Kashi", I repeat after we part. "Now let's give it to Genma, tell him not to eat too much of the parts that are underdone and then go home, okay?" And you won't have to sleep on the couch at all. I love you, my idiot genius.

* * *

**Nayru**


End file.
